Semua Berasal dari Sini
by VeeA
Summary: "Jelas saja ada dinding penghalang. Walau setiap hari ada di sampingnya pun kalau kau merasa harus mengalahkannya, hubungan kalian tidak akan bisa disebut 'dekat'," Sekuel buat 'Alasan Ino'


**Sekuel buat "Alasan Ino'. Sedikit menyimpang dari ide asli, tapi tak apalah, saya suka kok #plak#**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Semua Berasal dari Sini**

…

"Naruto-nii, Nii-san dengerin aku cerita nggak sih?" rengek seorang ninja perempuan berambut pirang panjang dikucir dua pada kakaknya manja.

Sang kakak hanya mengerang kecil. Harusnya dia bisa tidur tenang didampingi alunan lembut suara adiknya. Eh, adiknya malah memergokinya ketika matanya hampir terpejam.

"Iya iya, Ino-chan. Aku denger kok. Ayo, lanjutkan! Aku penasaran."

Ino, nama gadis itu akhirnya kembali pada kegiatannya membaca cerita. Dulunya, ia hanya ingin membacanya seorang diri, tapi rasanya begitu sepi bila sendirian. Hingga akhirnya ia memaksa kakak pirangnya untuk mendengarkan celotehnya. Entah ia yang datang ke kamar kakaknya atau ia yang memaksa kakaknya datang ke kamarnya demi mencari teman. Tapi, tanpa ia tahu, kakaknya justru memanfaatkan suaranya sebagai musik pengantar tidur.

"Nii-chan kan selalu tertidur kalau aku cerita. Nii-chan nggak pernah nanggepin aku..." Ino merengut kesal. Ia pun mencubit lengan kakaknya yang tengah berbaring sambil menutup mata di sampingnya kini.

"Aww...Ino-chan. Pelan dong. Iya deh, Nii-chan minta maaf. Jujur saja, suaramu kan bagus, jadi kan enak didengar," puji Naruto. Matanya yang sempat terbuka karena ulah Ino barusan kini kembali tertutup. Namun, walau begitu, ia tahu, adikknya pasti sedang merona sekarang. Ia hafal sangat dengan sifat adiknya itu. Sedikit dipuji, ia pasti berhenti marah.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi?" dan Ino pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

Naruto tersenyum. Diambilnya surai pirang adiknya dan diciumnya aroma wangi yang menguar darinya. Kalau setiap hari mendapat alunan lagu dan aroma rambut yang menenangkan seperti ini, ia pasti akan meminta adiknya untuk terus membacakan cerita setiap malamnya. Hingga ia terbuai dalam mimpi dan esok paginya, ia akan menemukan sosok adiknya yang juga terlelap di sampingnya.

…

"Keramas lagi?" tanya Naruto histeris.

"Kenapa? Mau protes? Katakan saja kalau Nii-chan juga suka bau rambutku kan?" balas Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada kakaknya yang berdiri tepat di depannya, yang kini justru memamerkan senyum tanpa dosa. Sepertinya rahasia Naruto sudah terkuak.

"Hehe. Sejak kapan kau tahu, Ino-chan?"

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu Nii-chan. Jangan pikir karena aku lebih muda darimu, kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Nii-chan!" Ino mengancam. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Sana! Nii-chan cepet mandi gih? Keburu didahului Kakashi-sensei lho nanti," sambung Ino sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuknya.

"Tidak mungkin. Setelat apapun aku ke tempat latihan, Kakashi-sensei pasti lebih telat dariku. Eh? Hei, Ino!"

Sayang sekali, Ino tak menanggapi celotehan kakaknya dan beranjak pergi sambil bersenandung kecil. Naruto dicuekin.

Menghela nafas, Naruto menyambar handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang sebelumnya ditempati Ino.

…

"Nii-chan! Aku bawa bekal untuk Nii-chan," kata Ino sambil menyodorkan bungkus makanan pada kakaknya yang baru saja selesai latihan.

Tim 7, yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura (plus guru Kakashi yang terlanjur pergi, jadi tidak dihitung), mendongak menatap Ino.

"Terimakasih, Ino-chan." Naruto menerima bungkusan itu dan langsung membukanya. Ino tersenyum melihat mata kakaknya yang berbinar-binar begitu melihat isi bekalnya. Ia mengambil duduk di samping kakaknya. Dua kucir rambutnya berayun lembut.

"Ra-ramen?" pekik Naruto setengah terisak haru.

"Iya. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Itu lebih baik daripada Nii-chan membuang uang demi membeli ramen, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung menyantap makanannya.

"Hei, Ino-pig! Bilang saja kau ingin mendekati Sasuke kan?"

Oh, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya seperti itu kalau bukan...

"Sakura? Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" balas Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Memang sih, setengah niat awalnya untuk mendekati Sasuke, tapi setengah lagi tulus mengunjungi kakaknya.

"Awas kau, pig! Kau takkan menang dariku." Sakura geram, terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat.

Ino tak menanggapi.

"Kau rua-pi sue-ka-li, bagaimana..umh..dengan..umh..latihan..umh..mu?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela makannya.

"Kalau sedang makan, jangan bicara dulu." Ino berdecak dengan kelakuan kakaknya ini.

"Hari ini Asuma-sensei hanya sekedar memberi latihan membuat strategi. Latihan fisik kami hanya sekedar latihan kerjasama dan mengirim isyarat. Makanya aku pulang cepat. Itu saja."

"Hu'um, hu'um." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan Sakura, membuat semua atensi tertuju padanya.

"Aduh! Sudah sore. Aku harus segera pulang." Sakura berdiri. Tak lupa ia menghadap Sasuke serta menampilkan senyumnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak pulang? Kita bisa pulang bareng," tawar Sakura. Namun, sayang sekali, semangatnya pulang bersama Sasuke kandas begitu melihat Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak tawaran Sakura.

"Ooh..Kalau begitu, Jaa mata, Sasuke!" Sakura pun pergi sambil tetap melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Dan begitu ia bertemu pandang dengan Ino, ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Lalu pergi.

"Kau tidak akrab dengannya? Bukankah dulu kalian berteman baik?" tanya Naruto.  
Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu, kemudian menghela nafas, "Entahlah."

…

Setelah makan, Naruto mengajak Ino dan Sasuke untuk duduk bersamanya di bawah pohon tak jauh dari posisi awal mereka.

"Haah..." Naruto adalah yang pertama mendudukkan diri. Diikuti Ino di samping kanannya dan Sasuke di samping kirinya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak pulang?" Ino sedikit memajukan tubuhnya demi menatap Sasuke yang terhalang Naruto. Senyum pun ia keluarkan.

"Tidak." seperti biasa, Sasuke menjawabnya singkat.

"Ino-chan. Akhir-akhir ini gaya rambutmu itu seperti anak kecil saja," Naruto bercelutuk sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambut Ino.

"Hn? Oh, aku menjadikannya dua kucir hanya coba-coba saja kok. Begitu bosan, pasti kuganti."

Sunyi kini menyelimuti. Naruto terlalu asyik memainkan rambut Ino di wajahnya. Ino hanya mengamati tingkah kakaknya senang.

Sementara Sasuke, ia terdiam sedari tadi, entah memikirkan apa.

"Melihat rambutmu, aku jadi ingin beli eskrim. Ino-chan, kau mau dibelikan rasa apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Err...aku mau rasa coklat saja. Kau tidak menawari Sasuke?"

"Orang seperti dia tidak suka yang manis-manis."  
Ino menoleh pada Sasuke, "Benar itu Sasuke? Kau tidak ingin eskrim?"

"Aku tidak ingin eskrim."

"Tuh kan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Tetap di sini ya, Ino-chan. Sasuke! Jangan main-main dengan adikku."

Setelah memberi peringatan terakhirnya, Naruto pergi membeli eskrim.

Dan suasana pun berubah sunyi. Ino merasa gugup berduaan saja dengan Sasuke, hingga tenggorokannya terasa kering hanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Pikirannya sudah berputar-putar demi mencari kata-kata, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan kalimat yang sesuai. Tak disangka, seorang Ino menjadi sangat gugup seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Kushina-baa-san?" pertanyaan yang tak disangka-sangkanya justru keluar dari Sasuke.

Mengalihkan keterkejutannya, Ino menjawab, "Err..Okaa-san baik-baik saja, kok. Bagaimana dengan Mikoto-baa-san?"

"Baik."

Sunyi kembali menyelimuti. Namun, kali ini tidaklah secanggung tadi.

"Kalian itu... berbeda ya?" gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
Sontak, Ino menoleh bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."  
Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Tapi bukan Ino kalau ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Jangan begitu dong. Ayo, katakan! Apa masalahmu, mungkin aku bisa membantu."  
Ino sedikit mencondongkan diri ke dekat Sasuke.

"Hm?"

Melihat raut muka Ino yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil saat mengingikan permen, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dan ia pun rela berbagi cerita.

"Aku dan kakakku. Walau dekat, tapi selalu ada dinding penghalang di antara kami."

"Dinding penghalang? Apa itu?" Ino semakin penasaran.

"Kekuatan."

"Kekuatan?"

"Kakakku sangat pintar dan kuat. Dalam umur sembilan tahun, kakak sudah membanggakan orang tua. Ia sudah lulus dari akademi." Sasuke sedikit menunduk sedih mengingat hal itu.

Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal.

"Kau iri pada kakakmu?" tebak Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa―."

"Kau iri pada kakakmu dan kau ingin mengungguli kekuatan kakakmu. Kau ingin mengalahkannya. Benar kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Ino heran. Tak disangkanya Ino mengerti isi pikirannya secepat itu.

"Jelas saja ada dinding penghalang. Walau setiap hari ada di sampingnya pun kalau kau merasa harus mengalahkannya, hubungan kalian tidak akan bisa disebut 'dekat'," kata Ino sambil membenahi posisinya untuk bersandar pada batang pohon besar di sampingnya.

"Kekuatan itu tidak hanya didapat dengan latihan keras. Kekuatan itu berasal dari sini." Ino menoleh dan menyentuh dada Sasuke. Begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Ino langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak se―."

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja!" potong Sasuke. Ino menghela nafas lega. Ia sempat berpikir Sasuke akan berbuat buruk padanya karena ketidaksengajaannya barusan.  
Sambil membenahi posisinya, ia kembali bercerita.

"Tou-san dulu tak berniat menjadi Hokage. Tapi Tou-san bisa kuat seperti itu karena Tou-san mencintai Kaa-san. Tou-san ingin melindungi Kaa-san, makanya ia jadi sangat kuat." Ino mengambil jeda, senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Naruto-nii juga begitu. Dulu pernah, aku dan Naruto-nii bermain berdua. Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok shinobi muncul. Mereka tampak beringas dan jahat, nyatanya mereka memang orang jahat."

Mengingatnya, membuat raut wajah Ino berubah marah.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menangis ketakutan. Melihatku yang seperti itu, dengan beraninya, Naruto-nii melawan mereka. Aku hanya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya."

Sasuke menoleh menatap Ino, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan cerita kali ini.

"Waktu itu, baru pertama kalinya kulihat Naruto-nii yang begitu marah. Kalau tak salah kami masih berumur enam tahun. Tapi, Naruto-nii sudah berhasil mengeluarkan jurus bayangan yang begitu banyak. Ia membabi buta shinobi-shinobi jahat itu. Aku hanya tertegun melihat kakak yang seperti itu."

"Naruto menang?"

Ino menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak. Memang dasarnya kami masih anak-anak, kekuatan kakak tak sebanding dengan mereka. Dan waktu itu- mereka memukul kakak, menyerang kakak dengan kunai, tanpa belas kasih. Tubuh kakak perlahan jatuh, luka hampir memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Bajunya robek, dan darah mengalir dari luka-luka goresan kunai."

Perlahan, Ino mulai mengeluarkan isakan tangis. Mengingat tragedi yang hampir merenggut nyawa kakaknya, membuat hatinya meringis. mau tak mau ia harus membiarkan cairan bening itu turun dari matanya.

Tangannya refleks menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Ka-kakak, kakak hampir mati. Waktu itu, hanya satu yang terlintas di benakku. Kakak tak boleh mati, kakak tak boleh mati. Ia harus tetap hidup dan bermain denganku. Ia tak boleh meninggalkanku."

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Nii-chan, bertahanlah! Nii-chan bertahanlah!" seorang anak kecil terus saja memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya yang kini terbujur lemah tak berdaya di depannya sambil terus menangis. Darah mengalir dari berbagai luka sayatan di tubuh kakaknya.

Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas, tak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Hei, anak kecil. Salahkan kakakmu yang berani-beraninya melawan kami. Sudah kami bilang, cukup kau saja yang ikut bersama kami, kakakmu tidak akan terluka seperti itu, anak manis." Salah satu dari kelompok shinobi itu berjalan mendekat sambil berseringai licik pada Ino.

Perlahan, Ino berdiri. Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan main-main dengan kami!" teriak Ino geram. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Ino berlari menerjang tubuh berbadan kekar itu. Tangannya mengepal membentuk sebuah pukulan.

"HYAA..."

GREB

Shinobi berambut perak itu menangkap tangan Ino dengan mudah dan tanpa bekas kasih ia memelintir tangan mungil itu.

"Ukh!" Ino meringis.

"Bermain-main dengan kami? Pikirkan baik-baik dulu bocah cilik."  
Shinobi itu melempar Ino.

BRUK

Ino terlempar di dekat tubuh kakaknya. Tubuhnya bertatapan langsung dengan tanah kasar itu.

"Ukh!"

Mengindahkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia bangkit berdiri.  
Ia belum menyerah, ia tak boleh menyerah.

"HYAA..." Ino kembali menyerang. Kali ini dengan pukulan tangan kiri. Namun, tetap saja, pukulannya kembali ditangkap Shinobi perak itu, kemudian kembali melempar Ino.  
Ino terlempar jauh.

"Ukh..ukh!" Dengan sedikit tertatih, ia berusaha berdiri.

BRUK

Sayang sekali, tubuhnya kembali ambruk. Tapi ia tak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha berdiri. Ia tak boleh kalah saat ini, setidaknya belum. Ia harus menyelamatkan Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA! Lihat, teman-teman! Anak ini masih nekat melawan kita." teriak shinobi itu, diikuti suara tawa dari teman-temannya.

Tapi Ino tak peduli. Ia terus saja berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang kini menatapnya nanar. Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan suara, tapi luka di pipinya membuatnya hanya mampu mengeluarkan bisikan kecil.

"I-Ino.."

Ino tersenyum lembut melihat kakaknya yang masih hidup.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Nii-chan."

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Ino mengeluarkan jurus yang pernah diajarkan ibunya padanya.

"Jurus rantai cakra!"

Muncullah dari rambut dan punggungnya, rantai-rantai kecil sejumlah dengan shinobi yang ada di situ.

"Rantai apa itu?" belum sempat shinobi-shinobi itu bergerak lebih jauh, rantai Ino lebih dulu menahan tubuh mereka.

SRET SRET

"Ukh!" Shinobi-shinobi itu meringis. Mereka berusaha melepas ikatan rantai di tubuh mereka.

"Wa-walau rantai itu tak mengikat mereka erat, tapi-uhuk-." darah keluar dari mulut Ino.

"I-Ino? Akh.." pekik Naruto yang kembali merasakan sakit. Ino berusaha menampilkan senyumnya, tak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir.

"―tapi, me-reka takkan bi―sa ka―bur."

Tiba-tiba pandangan Ino menggelap. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang perlahan merosot. Rantai-rantainya juga perlahan menghilang. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah mimik khawatir Naruto serta siluet merah yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi itulah mengapa, aku dan kakak tak pernah bertanding kekuatan. Karena kami tahu, kami sama-sama kuat." Ino menampilkan senyumnya.  
Rambutnya bergerak lembut seiring dengan kepalanya yang memincing ke samping.

"Lalu.. bagaimana kalian bisa selamat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, aku yakin, Kaa-san yang menyelamatkan kami. Waktu Naruto-nii sudah tak berdaya lagi, aku berpikir mungkin mengirim pesan pada Kaa-san bisa menolong kami. Sambil menyerang shinobi-shinobi itu aku juga melepaskan cakraku perlahan-lahan. Karena klannya Kaa-san klan Uzumaki, Kaa-san bisa merasakan aliran cakra dari jarak jauh. Jadi, sambil mengulur waktu, aku melepas cakraku dan menunggu Kaa-san datang menolong," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya mulai membentuk senyum. Setidaknya kini ia tahu, apa yang membuat kehidupannya dan kehidupan Naruto Ino berbeda. Mungkin ia juga harus menyadari seseorang yang berharga yang dapat membuatnya lebih kuat.

"Hoahm..."

"Ne? Sasuke-kun mengantuk?"

"Hn."

Senyum berkembang di bibir Ino.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

…

"Aduh.., antriannya panjang sekali. Kalau Ino marah gimana nih?" seorang shinobi remaja tengah berlari gelisah. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah eskrim miliknya dan milik adiknya.

Ia berlari cepat menuju tempat latihan. Sudah banyak waktu yang ia buang-buang di tempat eskrim tadi, harusnya ia mencari tempat eskrim lain, tapi nyatanya ia malah dengan setianya memilih mengantri.

Begitu ia sampai di pelataran lapangan latihan, ia dapat melihat dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya justru tertidur. Walau tak terlihat jelas, tapi Naruto tahu, adiknya tengah terbuai di alam mimpi bersama temannya.

Sambil merengut, ia mengangkat eskrim coklat di tangan kirinya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan memakan ini?"

"Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto menoleh, mendapati adik kelasnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil menyengir tak berdosa.

"Konohamaru?" tanyanya yang bingung mengapa anak itu bisa ada di sampingnya.  
Sayang sekali, anak kecil itu justru merebut eskrim coklat di tangan Naruto dan kabur begitu saja.

"Oi? Konohamaru? Ah, haaah..."

Akhirnya pun, Naruto menghampiri adik dan temannya. Tak apa juga sih membiarkan Konohamaru merebut eskrim coklat itu. Toh, tidak ada yang akan memakannya nanti.

Begitu Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan posisi mereka, ia dapat melihat jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua orang di depannya kini. Sasuke tertidur di pundak Ino, dan Ino sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Hanya saja yang membuatnya sedikit menaikkan alis adalah, kumpulan helai rambut Ino sebelah kiri kini justru tergulung rapi di leher Sasuke. Terlihat seperti syal rambut.

Sambil menghela nafas, entah yang keberapa kalinya, Naruto pun mengambil duduk di samping kiri Ino, serta mengambil beberapa helai rambut kanan Ino dan sama seperti Sasuke, ia mengalungkannya di lehernya sendiri, menciumi baunya.

"Yaah... sepertinya mulai hari ini, aku harus rela berbagi."

Ya, benar. Mulai hari ini ia memang harus berbagi kesenangan atas rambut adiknya dengan orang lain.

Dan Naruto pun mulai menikmati eskrimnya.

…

"Sebentar lagi, ujian Chunin. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita menambah teman dari anak-anak berbakat itu kan?" kata seorang pria sambil berseringai. Salah satu dari kedua temannya yang lain ikut menimpali, "Siapa ya, kira-kira? Aku ingin punya adik yang lucu."  
Sang ketua, begitu melihat kedua temannya yang telah ia anggap sebagai anak buahnya itu, sambil tersenyum licik, akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "Kalian ini, kita tidak akan mencari teman atau adik. Tapi, sandera."

**To Be Continued**

**Yoha…inilah fic aneh saya berikutnya. Ada yang mau menulis sesuatu di kotak review?**

**Review kalian, semangatku melanjutkan fic ini.**


End file.
